New Frontier
by Crube
Summary: Fifty years later after the series, Hazanko returns. Through a practice banned by many religions, a legacy is reborn.


New Frontier

  
  


by Lag

  
  


DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Outlaw Star, nor the title, which belongs to an Iron Maiden song.

  
  
  
  


Fifty years after the end of Outlaw Star, everything that the crew has fought against is alive once again. Hazanko, presumed to be dead after the duel, has return to reclaim what was his. The threat to the very stability of the galaxies is back.

  
  


The lab was cold, scientist worked around the clock. These individuals were no ordinary scientist, they were not hired by the government to make some cure for a new cancer....no...They were doing their own bidding. "This is a load of bollocks" Cecil muttered underneath her breath. "It couldnt get any worse...beside....there is no one else that is going to stop Hazanko.......right?" H looked around for the documents, "Besides.....this set of DNA was found at the wreck of the infamous XGP Incident...so....we had no other set to work on." H finally found the documents he was looking for. "Aha! Here we go!" H opened up the manila folders, "This guys name is Gene Starwind...some bloke that had misfortunes around him, everywhere he went.........and ironically enough.....was the only guy who defeated this bastard to begin with..." Cecil looked over at the tube. "Well...its almost time for him to live again huh?"

  
  


H walked over to the tube and wiped the frost off the tube. "Well.....maybe this time he wont die on us again......." H punched the red knob as other scientist looked onto the scene. The mechanical sliding door opened and let out a billow of smoke that poured onto the floor. Gene Starwind stood there, lifeless at the moment. "Ughh....where the hell am I?" H sighed in relief...the result was perfect. He muttered underneath his breath, "Cecil, get this poor kid some clothes."

  
  


"He seems to be normal," Cecil said out loud, "The only thing missing are his scars and the tattoo on his arm, but thats normal." H nodded, looking through the one way mirror. Gene was looking around and in the clothes that the original wore. "At least he is adapting to the environment, but the hard part is telling him why he is here.......Im leaving that part up to you..." Cecil looked nervously at him, "Oh...it shouldnt be that hard...Im not the one to bust out the truth to anyone anyway..."

  
  


Cecil nodded and walked into the other room. "Hey....where can I get something to drink?" Gene asked, looking through some magazines. "In a meantime, Gene." Cecil looked around, how could I possibly do this?, she thought to herself. "Well....I have some news for you," She sat across from him, "You have to take down Lord Hazanko.." She handed him a file photo of Hazanko to Gene, "He has corrupted many officials and the market is going down the drain, someone needs to stop him." Gene studied the picture, "How the hell am I supposed to do this now?" Cecil handed him the caster and a case of shells. "This is the main weapon you will be using. Your crash course test will be in a few minutes. I advise you to get ready." She stood up and walked out of the room. "You didnt tell him everything." H said sharply to her.

  
  


Gene stepped into the empty room and loaded the caster with some shells. "We have modified the caster that was...uhm...used by another outlaw so it can hold up to six shells at one time." Cecil spoke into the loudspeaker. Gene nodded. "Targets are going to be set up and we want to measure your accuracy and timing.....go!" Six targets, all in different order popped up, and all shot down within matter or nano-seconds. "Wow.......I guess we really have improved Gene Starwinds shooting ability" H muttered. "Isnt that wrong? To tamper with his abilities?" Cecil asked. "Cecil....we have a madman who wants to kill the universe for his own sake...we have to stop him, no matter what the cost."

  
  


Gene sat down in the commons area with a drink in hand, seems like he is getting interested into the magazine he was reading. Cecil walked over and sat across from him, "What are you reading anyway?" Gene looked up, "OH! I didnt even notice you then..." Gene took another sip. "Well.....what are you reading?" Cecil demanded. No response. Cecil took it from him and read the title..."Playbo.......ugh..." tosses the magazine aside, realizing he was cloned from Gene Starwind after all. "What was that for?" Gene asked. "Thats not reading!" "I was reading the articles!" Cecil shook her head, "Thats what every man says....." Gene sighed and looked around, then paid his attention back to Cecil. "Question... what ever happened to Jim?" Cecil was shocked at the question "J-Jim?" Cecil stuttered, "Well....he died....." Cecil was surprised that some memory was transplanted into this...imposter. "Well.......you are not really you....erh...I don't know what to say...You...you are not the real you....no..." Cecil tried to explain. Gene just looked at her. "Will you stop that!" Cecil slammed her fist onto the table, "You look damned helpless.......Look...You and your friend was gunned down by some high bounty hunters....OK?!" Cecils eyes began to water up, obviously she couldnt go through this. Gene wiped the tears off her cheek, "Its ok.....Im here for ya...."

  
  


"INTRUDER ALERT!" The alarm went off. The two looked up as the placed flash in red. "Oh no....they are onto us...." Cecil muttered and looked around. H ran in with a blaster at hand, "Cmon you two! We gotta get outta here!" Cecil looked at him, "What is it?" "Think!" H took her hand and motioned Gene to follow.

  
  


In the lab, chaos was strewn. One of the scientist backed up against the wall, aiming the blaster at the intruder, "Don't come any closer!" A mechanical voice pierced the madness "A mere blaster wont stop me, you fool." An iron grasp was applied to the scientist neck as was soon loss of life. "Lord Hazanko," One of the followers said out loud, "They have escaped with the clone." Hazanko laughed, "No matter, I will chase them to the very ends of the universe if I have to..............."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Like? Well, I hope you do. Go ahead and review it as well, and remember..NO FLAMING!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
